


it's alright, i wanna make you mine

by jbhmalum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: And I'm Okay With That - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, They are so in love, birthday fic, it gets cheesier and fluffier as the fic goes on, michael's tiktok dance lmaoo, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbhmalum/pseuds/jbhmalum
Summary: "When Michael woke up the morning of his twenty-fifth birthday, he didn’t think he was going to end up with a TikTok account and a stupid video uploaded on it by early afternoon, but here he is. Watching himself dancing horrendously to their first hit song with Calum laughing fondly next to him."orwhat happened on michael's birthday, and what happened the next day
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. this is the one i wanted, this is everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is where my mind went after Calum posted that insta story for Michael's birthday. So I guess have some malum being in love and Michael doing a tiktok dance? and some more of malum being in love.
> 
> Enjoy! xx

When Michael woke up the morning of his twenty-fifth birthday, he didn’t think he was going to end up with a TikTok account and a stupid video uploaded on it by early afternoon, but here he is. Watching himself dancing horrendously to their first hit song with Calum laughing fondly next to him.

The day starts out rather typical for a birthday with the two of them.

Michael stirs awake because of Calum leaving fluttering kisses on his face, whispering  _ good mornings _ and  _ happy birthdays _ as his lips trail from Michael’s eyelids to Michael’s cheeks to Michael’s nose. It makes Michael inevitably chuckle happily against Calum’s face, because Calum has been doing this every time he wakes up before Michael — which is almost every day — ever since they started dating almost five years ago, and it always makes Michael feel more in love.

The ministrations last a few extra minutes, courtesy of it being Michael’s birthday, and then Calum gives him a warm, sloppy kiss before telling him he has pancakes ready in the kitchen.

This tradition has been almost consistent since they started traveling the world with the band. Since they couldn’t always be at home for their birthdays, especially Michael’s, they decided pretty early on that no matter where in the world they were, they would eat breakfast together on both of their birthdays. And that breakfast would be pancakes. When they can, they cook it before the birthday boy wakes up, but sometimes it’s not always an option in hotel rooms, so in that case pancakes ordered from a bakery down the street usually does the trick.

Obviously with it being a pandemic and all, they’re both stuck inside, and Calum’s had plenty of time to cook this morning and god, it's delicious. Michael tells Calum so through a mouthful of maple syrup drenched pancakes, and Calum’s cheeks become red at the praise before he leaves a wet and equally maple syrup filled kiss on Michael’s cheek.

“That’s gross,” Michael says half-heartedly, trying to wipe his cheek with the sleeve of his hoodie.

“Would you rather I do this?”

Before he has time to ask what ‘this’ is, Michael finds his lips covered with Calum’s own plump ones, and the gasp he lets out invites Calum to slip his sweet tongue inside Michael’s mouth. It’s not any less gross, but it’s a very Calum thing to do, and Michael doesn’t really mind how sweet it tastes, so he kisses Calum back with all the love he would have given the pancakes. They sort of lose themselves in this for a while, and when they’re done making out like teenagers against the kitchen table the food is a little cold, but it doesn’t prevent either of them from enjoying it properly.

Sleepy and cozy birthdays with his boyfriend are one of Michael’s favourite things in the world — and he’s seen a whole lot of the world in his mere twenty-five years on Earth. He’s not one for the outdoors, and he’s not one for big parties or grand gestures. He appreciates them when they happen, because he loves his friends and family and he loves spending time with them, but nothing beats lazing about in the living room or in bed with Calum all day. Which is why he couldn’t be happier that this is his only option this year.

After a quick,  _ separate _ , shower, they spend what remains of the morning cuddled up in bed with the dogs sleeping at their feet as they watch old videos and pictures of the two of them. Michael doesn’t get teary eyed. He  _ doesn’t _ . He doesn’t get emotional at seeing school videos and home videos their parents had sent them over the years. He doesn’t get emotional watching old birthday pictures from when the two of them were still acting like two oblivious kids in love.

He definitely doesn’t tear up when Calum pulls up the picture he’d taken of the heartfelt and honest letter he’d written Michael for him to open on Christmas day, 2015. The letter in which he’d poured all the love he had for Michael in his messy handwriting and asking Michael to forgive him if it made him uncomfortable but to come knock on his door before dinner if he felt the same.

Safe to say, Michael had barely given an apology to his confused parents before running out of the house and into his mom’s car, getting to Calum’s faster than he ever had before. Calum had opened the door as soon as he’d knocked, and Michael, rosy cheeked and breathless, had kissed him right there with Calum’s family watching from the background, and it was the first time Michael had felt truly at home.

Today he shares a house with Calum, and that fills him with joy, but the truth is, he feels at home wherever Calum is.

So. Eating home cooked pancakes, getting emotional over shared memories, smooching under the covers. A typical birthday, Michael would say.

Then Calum gets a brilliant idea while they’re making lunch.

“Absolutely not,” Michael says immediately. “I’ll never do that.”

“Babe, I know you want to. It could be fun!”

“I do not want to do a stupid TikTok dance. I hate those, especially that one,” Michael insists.

Calum chuckles. “Yeah? Is that why you’ve been doing the dance in the bathroom for the past week?”

“I– what? I don’t–”

“Mike, it’s too late, I’ve been watching you,” Calum laughs into the pot of pasta. “You do a mean twerk, you know that? I bet the world would love to see that.”

Michael flushes red, uttering a muffled ‘shut up’ as he goes to set the table, Calum’s bright laugh ringing in his ears. He cannot believe Calum saw him do this. This is the most embarrassing thing ever and Michael is going to die from shame  _ right now _ .

Which is why when Calum pleads all throughout lunch for him to film the video, he ends up saying yes. Fucking hell, he would really do anything for this man, huh?

“I tweeted that you were gonna do this, by the way,” Calum says after they’ve created a TikTok account and Michael looks for a room in which to film this. Michael frowns.

“You went on Twitter?”

“Oh, no,” Calum shakes his head. “I tweeted from your account. From your phone.”

With a groan Michael checks his phone, and sure enough here is the tweet from four minutes ago claiming he was about to do the challenge for his own fucking birthday. Well, he can’t back out, now. Surely that would be rude.

He makes Calum leaves the room, and then he films the stupid thing, not even bothering to do a second take. If he’s gonna make a fool of himself, then he’s gonna do it authentically.

Calum seems surprised that it took so little time, but Michael shows him the video, and the fond laugh Calum lets out is worth it, if anything.

“You didn’t get to the twerk, but I respect that,” Calum says when Michael hits send and goes to tweet the bloody thing.

“Yeah, I really couldn’t. Sorry world, I don’t just shake my ass for anybody.”

“Only for me then?” Calum asks, raising his eyebrows suggestively, which only serves to make Michael laugh.

“If you’re nice, maybe.”

  
  


Later that night, after they’ve spent the rest of the day doing some more of nothing, and lazily making out and occasionally playing with the dogs, Michael cuddles up to Calum in bed, ready to fall asleep against him.

“I can’t believe you got me to do that,” Michael whispers against Calum’s neck once the lights are off, Calum’s arm looped around him safely.

“I believe you wouldn’t have done it if you didn’t already want to do it.”

“Well, I don’t know about that,” Michael yanws. “I would do a lot of things for you, my love.”

“I know you would,” Calum agrees with a kiss to Michael’s hair. “It’s the same for me.”

“I know,” Michael says. He holds Calum tighter, and Calum hums.

“Happy birthday babe,” Calum says for the hundredth time today. “I know we don’t do presents but I sort of have one for you. It’s not really a present though. Or well, not a typical one. So I was thinking I could give it to you tomorrow? To make it kind of a separate thing. If that’s okay with you.”

“Cal, you know it’s cool. I don’t care about presents. Having you here with me is the only thing I need.”

“Well then,” Calum says, a smile in his voice. “You’ll love my present, then.”

And with this promise murmured in the dark, Michael falls asleep soundly, nesteled against Calum’s warm body.


	2. give me more, i'll be all your love

The next day is, well. It's just a day. Or at least, it starts out as that.

Birthdays are fun, but Michael has never really cared for the next day. He's officially a year older, but he was also a year older on the day of his birthday, and he doesn’t get too hung up about that for long, so really the next day usually goes back to normal pretty quickly. 

Michael has had time to think about Calum’s ‘present’ as he was having breakfast this morning, and he has to admit he’s a little curious now, but he doesn’t bring it up again. If Calum’s waiting to give it to him, then Michael isn’t going to press.

Instead he spends the morning in his office writing down notes and lyric ideas because being high on Calum’s love and affection always makes his creativity blossom like no other time while Calum is doing something else — probably some cleaning, the control freak — around the house.

It’s always disconcerting these days, spending some alone time without Calum, especially since they’ve been spending every single second for the past eight months in the same place together. But they’ve forced themselves to have this time on their own almost everyday so as not to get on each other’s nerves. That doesn’t happen too often, but the few times it  _ has  _ happened during lockdown, due to not being used to being together so much, it’s broken Michael’s heart each time, and he knows it was the same for Calum.

Michael is actually surprised that they’ve been such adults about this, but maybe he shouldn’t be. They care about this relationship too much not to nurture it properly and give it exactly what it needs. Even if what it needs is an hour or two apart here and there to cultivate their creative brains. And Michael has to say, even if it’s a little strange and he wants to go and find Calum right now, it seems like it’s been doing wonders for both of them.

When Calum texts Michael that he’s done making lunch Michael doesn’t waste a second and puts away all of his things for when inspiration strikes again and runs downstairs, hugging Calum from behind where he’s serving the chicken and pepper risotto — Michael’s favourite.

“So that’s what you’ve been doing this morning,” Michael says, blowing a raspberry into Calum’s neck, making him chuckle and try to push Michael away.

“Well, I wanted to write, but I felt a bit too restless to do that, so I thought I’d make you the food you love.”

Michael almost wants to say something about how Calum is usually sweet but maybe not that sweet, but he doesn't want to press his luck, so he just kisses Calum’s cheek, thanks him and sits down to eat.

While they eat (well, Calum eats and Michael stuffs himself like a man starving), Calum shows Michael the Instagram story he posted for Michael’s birthday while the food was heating up, and it’s ridiculous how fond they both get looking at the pictures. “We look so good together,” Calum says offhandedly, and Michael can only agree with that. He’s never looked better than with Calum by his side, and he doesn’t think he ever will.

Lunch is a quick affair, and after putting everything into the dishwasher they both grab the dogs, warm jackets and a backpack and put all of them in the backseat of the car, and then they’re off to Runyon Canyon Park for their monthly isolated hike with the kids.

(Michael tries not to think too long about what this would look like with actual kids. That might just cause an aneurysm he's not ready to deal with.)

The drive is quiet except for the radio filling up the car softly, Michael driving the five miles away from their house calmly with Calum’s hand on his thigh like it belongs there. It probably does. Calum sends furtive looks his way every ten seconds, fidgety on the passenger seat. Michael’s a little confused about it; he hasn’t seen too much of Calum today, but from what he’s seen Calum seemed to be doing good. Maybe he’s a bit nervous about possibly encountering someone. He’s been keen on staying isolated as much as possible, and the trail they go on is usually rather clear, but it wouldn’t be surprising to cross paths with someone walking a dog or two.

Michael doesn’t mention it. If something is actually wrong, Calum will tell him soon enough; he’s not one to keep things in.

He parks the car at the start of the trail, and after putting his coat on — it’s getting kind of cold, and Michael doesn’t hate the cold particularly, but he likes being warm better — he puts Moose and South on a leash while Calum does the same to Duke, grabbing the backpack with the snacks and water in.

And so they walk the familiar path together, hand in hand as the dogs lead the pace. It’s cold, but not unbearably so, and Michael makes sure to enjoy the fresh air on his face and Calum’s hand warming his up and to take in the view, even though he could see it with his eyes closed at this point.

They both love this place. They’d never been together before lockdown earlier this year, because Michael and hiking were never really friends, but when they’d started to get restless after two weeks stuck at home Calum had insisted he come with him, and Michael had fallen in love with it. Part of it might have been because he was seeing everything through Calum’s eyes at the time, but now he can genuinely say he loves it. Maybe not enough to come here on his own, but he’s pretty sure Calum only wants to go with him now, too.

“Do you mind taking a break here?” Calum asks after barely forty minutes, voice vibrating with a weird tint to it, and Michael’s still confused, but he agrees, knotting the dogs’s leashes to rocks so that he and Calum can sit on the ground without worrying about them getting lost or falling down the hill. They don’t have the smartest dogs in the world. It’s alright, they’re cute enough.

“Can we call this our place yet?” Calum asks next to him, gaze fixed on the horizon.

Michael shrugs. “Sure, if you want to.”

“You don’t?”

“Everywhere you are is our place, to me. No matter how temporary or permanent,” Michael reasons. “But this can be one of the permanent ones. I think it’s only fair.”

Calum just hums, the sound blending into those of the singing birds up in the trees, before letting out a chuckle and turning to look at Michael. His eyes are glinting with something that’s both familiar and foreign, and Michael can’t quite place it. “I don’t know why I’ve been so nervous all day. You’re making this too easy for me.”

“What am I making easy?” Michael frowns.

“To love you, and to tell you how much.”

“And how much is that?”

Instead of answering, Calum ruffles through his pockets, sighing in something like relief when he finds what he’s been looking for, keeping it in his closed fist like it’s something precious, that he doesn’t want to lose.

“Calum? What is it?”

Calum turns so that his entire body is facing Michael, who mirrors him. Somehow, the look in Calum’s eyes and his whole demeanour is making Michael think this is important.

“So, I don’t have a ring,” Calum starts, mesmerizing eyes not looking away from Michael’s. “Because, I know how you can get about jewelry. And also because I thought it could be even better if we both got one, because why should only one of us wear one? We could chose them together and get matching ones, maybe, and–”

“Calum,” Michael breaks off. “What– what are you saying?”

“I love you. With every cell in my body and every ounce of my soul, and I know you love me just as much. That’s never been the question. I guess the question is, do you love me enough to want to spend the rest of eternity with me?”

Calum looks a bit nervous, but somehow still serene and he’s so sure of himself, and there’s so much love radiating through every fiber of his being and it feels like with every gust of wind it transfers to michael’s veins to settle into his heart next to his own love for Calum, and of fucking course he wants to spend the rest of eternity with his soulmate.

“Calum,” Michael says, not expecting the way the word catches in his throat. “Of course I–”

“Wait, don’t answer yet. I didn’t even ask the proper question. And I didn’t– here.”

Calum’s fist opens, palm up, and Calum makes a motion with his head for Michael to take what’s inside. What’s inside is a thicker guitar pick the colour of Michael’s jet black cherry guitar, Michael’s name engraved on one side, Calum’s on the other, some sort of string linking the two names together.

“Calum,” Michael says again, because apparently he can’t seem to stop saying his name, and he can definitely feel his eyes water this time as he looks back at Calum. “That’s. This is really fucking  _ cheesy _ , you know that?” The tremble in his voice betrays how much he doesn’t mind that.

Calum lets out his own wobbly chuckle, shuffling closer to Michael and taking his hands in his, careful not to drop the pick. “I’m sorry I don't have better words for this, but I don’t think anything I could say would do justice to how I feel about you. But I think that’s okay, because you already know. I’ve shown you how much I love you, and I’ll continue to do so forever if you want to. So, Michael Clifford.”

Michael is grinning stupidly wide. “Yeah?”

“Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Michael laughs, light and bright as a tear or maybe two make their way down his cheek. “Yes, of course I’ll fucking marry you, oh my god.”

In a second he finds himself with a lapful of Calum and arms around his neck, thankfully not toppling over, and through his tears he lets Calum kiss him soundly, but the kiss is doomed from the start with how much they’re both grinning like fools in love.

Behind Calum Michael can hear the dogs barking cheerfully, and as he grips the pick tighter and Calum tries his best to kiss him properly out here in one of their favourite places, he thinks that living like this forever with Calum as his husband and their lovely dogs and, maybe, an extended family down the line, is probably not something he deserve, but he’s sure as hell going to cherish it and be grateful that he gets to be the luckiest man on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!  
> comments/kudos are always appreciated!  
> also how exciting i'm on [tumblr](https://michaelownsmyheart.tumblr.com/) again!


End file.
